<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все что угодно by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), Gavry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287124">Все что угодно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020'>fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry'>Gavry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Present Tense, Rare Pairings, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор вдохновился внутрикомандной заявкой насчет «снальбуса с нездоровыми взаимоотношениями», но, кажется, опять свернул не туда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все что угодно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Не то чтобы дамбигадство, скорее неоднозначный Дамблдор.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Беззвучные шаги — почти беззвучные, до напряженного слуха доносится легкий шорох мантии и едва различимое поскрипывание пола. В горле пересохло, в ушах шумит кровь, сердце застряло где-то не там, где должно быть, а глаза щиплет от злости. Или еще от чего-то, но он предпочитает думать, что именно от злости, потому что так проще выдержать затянувшееся ожидание. Он смотрит в пол, упрямо и обреченно. Шаги подходят ближе, снова шуршит мантия, когда директор Дамблдор садится напротив.</p><p>— Северус, — голос обволакивает, заворачивает в себя, как в кокон, заглушает пощелкивания и поскрипывания всяких штук на директорских полках. Хочется заткнуть уши и замотать головой, но он уже понимает, что проиграл. — Посмотрите на меня, пожалуйста.</p><p>Он считает удары сердца — один, два, три, пять-семь-девять, — сопротивляется ласковой настойчивости и скрытой под мягким теплом силе, потом нехотя, словно не по своей воле, поднимает голову. Волосы с лица не убирает, они дают хоть какую-то иллюзию защиты.</p><p>Глаза директора ловят его взгляд и больше не отпускают. От бездонной и безбрежной синевы, которая плещется в них, хочется кричать в голос, он в ней тонет, задыхается, бьется, как рыба на крючке. Может, директор носит очки как раз для того, чтобы запереть эту синеву, не выпустить наружу? В бороде мелькает быстрая улыбка, которую он едва успевает поймать краешком сознания.</p><p>— Благодарю вас, Северус, я предпочитаю видеть лицо собеседника, а не его затылок… Так гораздо приятнее, не находите? Я хотел бы обсудить с вами то, что случилось прошлой ночью, вы ведь не будете возражать?</p><p>«Буду! — крик рвется наружу, он больно прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не выпустить. — Буду, я не хочу, не могу об этом говорить, я хочу забыть и никогда больше не видеть никого из них, пожалуйста, не надо!» Он молчит, глядя из-под упавших на лицо волос в ослепительную синеву за прозрачными стеклами, и слушает — голос, не слова, слова он едва различает. Кажется, директор говорит что-то о понимании, о вторых шансах, о сочувствии… «Вам, как никому другому… Для Ремуса это единственный шанс, мы не можем… Я взываю к вашему… » Слова текут мимо, почти не задевая сознания, увлекая его за собой, словно течение бурной темной реки. Он сначала честно сопротивляется, пытается выгрести против давящего потока, но потом сдается и просто плывет по течению, глядя в мерцающие синие глаза. Наверное, если бы не внезапный крик со стороны двери, где на золотой жердочке дремала, сунув голову под крыло, золотоперая птица, он утонул бы во всем этом с головой, чтобы никогда уже не выбраться наружу. </p><p>Ему кажется, что директор вздрагивает от неожиданности, чуть отодвигается, откидывается на спинку кресла и соединяет кончики пальцев. Повисает короткая пауза, а когда директор снова заговаривает, что-то в его голосе неуловимо меняется.</p><p>— Я был бы вам очень признателен, Северус, если бы… Если бы эту неприятную историю удалось замять. Пожалуйста. Мне кажется, последствия будут слишком… непоправимы для всех ее участников. Вы согласны?</p><p>Это не Империус. Наверное. Директор не вытаскивал палочку, не произносил заклинаний — просто голова сама собой склоняется в кивке, и ничего поделать с этим нельзя. Что он чувствует сейчас? Облегчение, злость, стыд? Странную, неудобную радость? Страх? </p><p>— Вот и замечательно… Вы сделали правильный выбор, Северус. </p><p>Директор поднимается и идет мимо него к насесту, где сидит феникс, но задерживается на мгновение и — совсем коротко, мимолетно, походя — проводит ладонью по его все еще склоненной голове. Он замирает. Приходится впиться короткими, неровно обрезанными ногтями в ладони, чтобы не потянуться за этой внезапной лаской, не заскулить, прося еще. От прикосновения по всему телу разливается тепло, его словно переполняет яркий свет, и он зажмуривается, боясь, что директор вот-вот заметит. Не замечает. Еще несколько фраз, уже совсем обыденных и обычных, потом он должен еще перетерпеть пожимание рук с… с этими, потом — все.</p><p>Ему почему-то очень хочется, чтобы директор посмотрел на него так же, как смотрит на… Нет, не так. Чтобы посмотрел, как не смотрит ни на кого, чтобы синева за очками-половинками светилась только для него, чтобы теплая ладонь снова легла на макушку и на этот раз осталась там, легонько поглаживая. Он никому об этом, понятное дело, не говорит, даже Лили, даже себе самому — неразборчивым шепотом в подушку. Вот только ему совершенно непонятно, что нужно сделать, как заслужить такой взгляд. Он готов на что угодно, даже в не слишком любимой трансфигурации разобраться — за труды его вознаграждает недовольное лицо декана Макгонагалл, когда та возвращает ему работу с красным «Превосходно» и неохотно начисляет баллы за идеально выполненное превращение, и горящий от ярости взгляд Поттера. Этого хватает, чтобы почувствовать окрашенное злорадством удовлетворение. Этого невозможно, невыносимо мало, потому что директор снова его не видит. Никогда, ни разу — не видит.</p><p>* * *<br/>
Левое предплечье уже не жжет, только дергает тупой, противной болью — ничего страшного, если резко не шевелиться. Почему-то сейчас боль кажется сильнее и куда острее, чем всего несколько минут назад, и он не может избавиться от мысли, что это присутствие директора так влияет на… на то, что прячется под рукавом поношенной мантии, называть <i>это</i> даже мысленно ему в данный момент совсем не хочется. Директор сидит в кресле, поставив локти на стол и сведя вместе кончики пальцев, смотрит на него в глубокой задумчивости. На этот раз синие глаза почему-то не завораживают: то ли он стал старше, то ли защищает знак на руке. Или ему просто хочется так думать? Он отводит глаза, но тут же, словно магнитом, взгляд притягивает обратно. Прочитать выражение лица директора никак не получается, и это тревожит: не может же тот знать о… А даже если знает, какое ему дело?</p><p>Молчание затягивается, затягивает, как омут, еще немного, и он сделает какую-нибудь глупость — например, во всем признается. Он заставляет себя оторваться от лица директора и обводит взглядом кабинет, мало что замечая вокруг. Разве что пустой насест, на котором в тот, прошлый раз сидел феникс, бросается в глаза. Интересно, где птица сейчас?</p><p>Директор встает, обходит стол — длинная ярко-синяя с белой окантовкой мантия чуть колышется в такт — и останавливается прямо перед ним. Колени слегка подрагивают, хочется сделать шаг, только он и сам не знает, вперед или назад и как можно дальше. </p><p>— Северус…</p><p>От этих интонаций по позвоночнику ползет холодок, пальцы сами тянутся поправить левый рукав, но он сдерживает себя, прикусив губу. И не отводит глаз. Купается в них, пьет их синеву, омраченную тревогой, парит и бесконечно падает во взгляде, наконец-то устремленном только на него. Уголок губ дергается в невольной улыбке, но директор серьезен и сосредоточен, как никогда.</p><p>— Вы ничего не хотите мне сказать, Северус?</p><p>Он качает головой. На самом деле это неправда, он многое, неимоверно многое хочет сказать… Нет, выкрикнуть, плюнуть словами в обеспокоенное лицо. Директор вздыхает, поднимает руку и чуть касается его правого плеча.</p><p>— Северус… Мы живем в смутное, сложное время, когда не так-то легко выбрать между благом и злом. Между тем, что просто, и тем, что правильно. Зло умеет рядиться в блестящие одежды и прятаться за красивыми словами, ему так легко поверить, — директор смотрит ему прямо в лицо, взгляд лучится печалью, пониманием и искренностью. — Мы — то, что мы выбираем, наши поступки делают нас людьми, и каждый может выбрать, на чью сторону встанет сегодня. Добра или зла.</p><p>Он слушает, на этот раз — не только голос, но и слова. Директор говорит спокойно, размеренно, как будто отчасти самому себе, и в голосе звучит спокойная грусть. Как будто директор все знает о случившемся, но не злится, не обвиняет, просто сожалеет. Жалеет. Он вспыхивает от внезапно нахлынувшего унижения: жалость ему не нужна, хватит, наелся по уши, того и гляди стошнит! Интересно, по нему это чувствуется? Видимо, да.</p><p>— Позвольте, я повторю вопрос: вы ничего не хотите мне сказать?</p><p>Он упрямо стискивает зубы и трясет головой. Рука директора зависает над его плечом, но все-таки опускается, так и не прикоснувшись больше. Горькое разочарование проходит дрожью по телу, от плеча до пяток, и он делает крохотный шажок назад. Всего один.</p><p>— Мне жаль, Северус… Но запомните одну вещь, хорошо? Если вы вдруг передумаете, дайте мне знать. Что бы ни случилось, все можно исправить. </p><p>Он нехотя кивает и выходит из кабинета, неслышно прикрыв за собой дверь. Шагая по ступенькам в слизеринскую гостиную, он повторяет про себя: «Все можно исправить, все можно исправить. Все. Можно. Исправить...» Эти слова еще долго звучат в его ушах и отзываются эхом на стук сердца…</p><p>* * *<br/>
Потом будут холодные колючие камни под коленями, рвущий волосы ветер, рыдания, сдавливающие горло, слова, которые приходится сквозь них проталкивать. И возвышающаяся над ним исполинская фигура, в которой не останется ни грана тепла. И раздирающее грудь желание подползти поближе и уткнуться лицом в складки мантии — на этот раз темной, или это просто ночь смешивает все цвета? И молить, молить о чем-то. О жизни, о прощении, об искуплении? И ощутить наконец, как ложится на затылок рука, принимая: все, что угодно. И тогда он задрожит всем телом, затрясется, как от боли, от нахлынувшего наконец облегчения.</p><p>* * *<br/>
А потом исправить становится уже ничего нельзя. И все, что угодно, как выясняется, — это ничтожно мало.</p><p>* * *<br/>
— Я доверяю Северусу Снейпу.</p><p>Директор сидит, закинув ногу на ногу, и кажется каким-то совсем незнакомым. Грюм издает странный звук, нечто среднее между фырканьем и непечатным ругательством — скорее второе, чем первое. Директор отвечает ему холодной улыбкой.</p><p>Он стоит между этими двумя, понимая, что сейчас решается его судьба — в очередной раз, только теперь от него зависит еще меньше, чем обычно. Если выиграет Грюм, его ждет Азкабан и дементоры. Что ж, по крайней мере, компания там будет неплохая, знакомых в Азкабане хватает. Правда, будут ли они ему рады — другой вопрос. Если выиграет директор…</p><p>Синие глаза останавливаются на нем. В них нет тепла, нет благожелательного равнодушия, которое он ненавидит больше всего, нет жалости, и обжигающего холода тоже нет. А что есть? Он никогда не умел читать на этом лице… Никто, наверное, не умеет — интересно, сам директор, глядя на себя в зеркале, понимает, о чем говорят его глаза? Ему вдруг хочется, чтобы Грюм победил: в этот момент Азкабан с дементорами совершенно необъяснимо воспринимается меньшим злом. Директор смотрит, не отрываясь, и что-то внутри отзывается на этот взгляд, тянется навстречу. Шелковая нить, тонкая, почти невидимая, но такая прочная, привязывает его к директору, и он готов поклясться — тот знает. Чувство, которое мелькает в синих глазах и мгновенно исчезает, он, кажется, узнает: удовлетворение. </p><p>— Я ему доверяю, — повторяет директор с нажимом. — Аластор. </p><p>Потом его отсылают в коридор, и он стоит там, прислонясь к стене и ни о чем не думая, несколько бесконечных минут, пока директор наконец не появляется и жестом не приглашает последовать за собой. Пока они идут к выходу, судьба его определяется окончательно — и он не знает, радоваться или пойти и пустить себе в лоб Аваду. </p><p>Совсем скоро он приходит к выводу, что Авада была бы милосерднее или по крайней мере быстрее. Наверное, директор решил его наказать за все случившееся… И не ошибся, он никогда не ошибается. Он дерьмовый преподаватель: это знает он сам, коллеги, которые всего несколько лет назад принимали у него экзамены, ученики. Некоторые из старшекурсников помнят его студентом, и это отнюдь не способствует поднятию авторитета. Только директор каждый раз улыбается и наклоняет голову, когда он занимает свое место за преподавательским столом.</p><p>— Добрый день, Северус… </p><p>Ему постоянно чудится в словах и улыбке какой-то странный намек, как будто директор чего-то от него хочет в благодарность за спасение — или он сам хочет чего-то и боится понять, чего именно? Нет, не боится. Он хочет тепла, которое давал ему только этот человек. Хочет еще раз утонуть в синеве все понимающего взгляда, раствориться в ней, вывернуться наизнанку и стереть черные пятна с собственной души. Может, получится? </p><p>Иногда директор вызывает… нет, приглашает, но так, что отказаться совершенно немыслимо, то есть все-таки вызывает… его к себе для разговора. Тогда он сидит в кресле, а директор, мягко и почти неслышно ступая, расхаживает по кабинету, и шорох его мантии сливается с шуршанием приборов на полках и сонным курлыканием феникса. Зачем нужны эти встречи, после которых каждый раз во рту остается странное горькое послевкусие? Все, что мог и хотел, он уже рассказал — а в то, что директору почему-то интересен он сам, поверить никак не получается. Но он послушно приходит, садится, слушает, коротко отвечает, вдыхает переполняющую кабинет спокойную силу. И на миг привычное напряжение, скручивающееся внутри в тугой колючий комок, отпускает, чтобы вернуться, как только за спиной закрывается плотная дверь.</p><p>Директор больше не прикасается к нему. Он и не ждет прикосновений, он больше не ребенок, не колючий подросток, запутавшийся в собственных слабостях, не отчаявшийся юнец, готовый на все. Но порой, когда директор подходит ближе и край расшитой мантии почти задевает колено, тоска горячей звездой вспыхивает под ребрами, и он стискивает подлокотники, чтобы не вскочить и не… Что — не? Что он сделает, если однажды все-таки не выдержит и сдастся? </p><p>* * *<br/>
Порой директор ему снится: запутанные сны, разноцветные, как директорские мантии. Больше всего в них синевы, и на ней яркими всполохами — красное с золотым, сочетание, которое он ненавидит. После таких снов он просыпается в состоянии выпотрошенного флоберчервя и долго успокаивает трясущиеся руки. Весной это случается редко, летом — чаще, а к концу осени он захлебывается яркой синевой уже почти каждую ночь… После Хэллоуина все постепенно проходит, чтобы вернуться снова.</p><p>* * *<br/>
Он не выдерживает на второй год после своего появления здесь в новом качестве. Конец октября, канун чертова Дня Всех Святых. Ветер дует так, что кажется, будто толстые каменные стены слегка подрагивают, и он отчаянно мерзнет, пока идет по пустому коридору, сопровождаемый шепотком портретов. Студенты наконец угомонились, даже вездесущий Пивз куда-то улетел. Он несколько раз вздрагивает, натыкаясь в полутьме на горящие желтой яростью глаза тыкв, и ускоряет шаг, чтобы побыстрее пройти мимо.</p><p>Горгулья пропускает его сразу, как будто ждала, ступеньки ложатся под ноги. Он выравнивает дыхание, расслабляет кисти, так и норовящие сжаться в кулаки. Помогает, но плохо.</p><p>Дверь распахивается. В глазах директора вспыхивают искорки удивления и… предвкушения? Или нет? Директор держится одной рукой за косяк, складки мантии, на этот раз бледно-желтой с едва заметными разводами, обтекают его фигуру. </p><p>— Северус? — очень тихо, почти шепотом. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?</p><p>Вместо ответа он опускается на колени, прячет лицо в складках мантии и не дышит, пока теплые пальцы не касаются его волос и не принимаются их гладить. Потом прерывисто вздыхает и подается вперед, готовый на что угодно, лишь бы...</p><p>Это оказывается больно. Куда больнее, чем он думал, — но боль напоминает ему, что он все еще не умер.</p><p>* * *<br/>
Он не думает о том, что все это значит. Между ним и директором ничего не изменилось, только теперь каждый год он приходит к этой двери в канун Дня Всех Святых, дверь открывается, впуская его, и снова захлопывается, отрезая от остального мира. Так продолжается, пока в Хогвартсе не появляется мальчик, которого он когда-то поклялся защищать, а потом почему-то становится невозможным.</p><p>* * *<br/>
— Северус…</p><p>В глазах директора — боль и неимоверная, почти нечеловеческая усталость, сквозь которую едва пробивается голубая сталь силы. Ветер треплет седые волосы, лицо похоже на обтянутую посеревшей кожей маску, директор едва держится на ногах, еще чуть-чуть — и упадет без всякой Авады, полетит вниз и рухнет на камни изломанной куклой. Рядом трясется Драко, за спиной что-то кричат, но он не слышит и не замечает ничего, только тихий голос, проникающий в самую душу и за нее. </p><p>— Северус, пожалуйста!</p><p>Зеленый луч вырывается из палочки, бьет прямо в грудь, в сердце, которое когда-то билось под его рукой. Синие глаза вспыхивают в последний раз — только для него! — а потом закрываются навсегда, и ему кажется, что он чувствует облегчение.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>